


One Up

by cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: femslash11, F/F, Femslash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie and Tara never part ways without one owing the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aron_kristina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/gifts).



> Set sometime after Tara's departure and Sophie's return.
> 
> For aron_kristina for femslash11!

Tara stretched, the covers falling away to show the full length of her body, light falling against her curves in the most appealing way. It wasn’t that Sophie didn’t appreciate it. She did—both carnally and distantly.

“Have I not indicated how much I’ve…” she walked her fingers along Tara’s hip, “been appreciating your visit?”

“Do you remember Turkey?” Tara was smirking.

“The first time or the second time?” Sophie turned onto her back and focused on the ceiling. She rubbed the edge of the sheet between her thumb and forefinger, the thread count in the back of her mind.

“Does it matter?” She could tell Tara sensed that her mind was wandering. Sophie wasn’t trying to hide it.

“The first time, you were too cocky, and the second…”

“And second,” Tara finished as she rolled to her other side, facing Sophie this time and plucking the sheet out of her fingertips, “you weren’t supposed to be there at all.”

There was a long silence, but it had been a long time ago. Sophie didn’t mind the memories; some days she enjoyed them. “Thank you,” she said finally, “for what you did.”

“I owed you one.” Tara flopped onto her back and grinned at the ceiling. “They’re not a bad crew, you know… It took a little while, but I wouldn’t expect anything less. Maybe one day I’ll even find out the story on Parker…”

“Parker?” Sophie turned on her side then, but she schooled her features, held back her interest carefully. “Oh, I’m not sure anyone will ever know all there is to know about Parker. But that’s only fair, don’t you think?”

Tara shrugged. “I caught her watching me.”

“No one catches Parker,” Sophie said, smirking. “If you saw her, she wanted you to see her. But really, Tara, can you blame her? I suppose I could have warned you…”

Sophie was interrupted by Tara’s fingertips slowly pressing between her legs. She shifted, catching them between her thighs as she raised her eyebrows. Tara saw it as a challenge, and she leaned close. “She was watching me,” Tara whispered, breath at just the right place on Sophie’s neck, “do this,” she finished with a kiss, gently sucking the tender skin before pulling away.

“How…interesting.” Sophie took a long breath. Had Parker ever watched her? If she had, why Tara, why not her? Sophie pressed her legs together, wondering. Parker did nothing without purpose, whether that purpose was discernible or not.

“You don’t think it’s odd, just watching? Believe me, there’s no way in hell I’d underestimate her again, but she definitely did not want to participate.”

“And God knows you never mind another participant.”

This time, Tara raised her eyebrows. “No, I don’t. Something wrong, Sophie?”

“Not at all, Tara.” Sophie smiled as she moved back, letting the covers fall. She propped herself on the pillows, moving deliberately, knowing how her hair would fall, how the light would look on her skin. “I’m simply sorry that sometimes you can’t appreciate…not having your hands in everything.”

“You weren’t complaining half an hour ago.”

“No,” Sophie said, “I wasn’t.”

She licked her lips as she ran her hand down her stomach, watching as Tara’s eyes followed her fingers. Sophie was tender, a little sore even, but she wasn’t wholly satisfied. She might have done this on her own, but it would have been after Tara slipped out when Sophie was pretending to be asleep. Old habits died hard. When she touched her clit, she let out a little sigh. It was for effect, really, and Tara would know it. That didn’t mean she wouldn’t appreciate it, however.

“Not enough for you, then?” Tara was moving forward, but Sophie stopped her by slowly waving her free index finger.

“On the contrary, darling, this is all for you. But don’t come any closer. You’ll spoil the view.”

She could see Tara pressing her tongue to the inside of her cheek, obviously thinking and less obviously trying to hold back a smirk. Sophie didn’t mind letting Tara be as demanding as she wanted to be because the blonde was always going to leave in the end. The sting of that never lasted as long as the time between their meetings, and somehow, it didn’t matter because Sophie trusted Tara.

“All right…” Tara sat back, watching as Sophie slowly rounded her clit with her fingertip. She let herself settle back into the pillows even more, comfortable as she slid a finger into herself, pulling it out slowly to make a show of how wet she’d made herself so quickly.

Tara would assume that it was because Sophie had chosen to do this for her—at least, that was Sophie’s best guess. And the smirk on Tara’s face confirmed it. Sophie wouldn’t readily admit that it was the thought that Parker might have been somewhere at some point in time watching her, or perhaps she would be. She always thought there was something delightful about voyeurism, and if Parker was learning something…Her investment beyond that—well that was for a different time.

“I always did appreciate a good view.” Tara’s smirk turned into a grin, but her eyes never left Sophie’s hand. “Do you remember Hong Kong?”

“You’re really going to bring that up now? Did you even see the view that night?”

“Hey,” Tara replied, shrugging, “you said I couldn’t touch.”

“You did your fair share that night.” Sophie was rounding her clit faster, her fingers working on imagination and half memories. Honk Kong—a supply closet and a kimono and Tara’s fingers in the dark. She hadn’t exhausted what she could get out of those memories, but it had been a while.

“Yeah, yeah I did…” Tara shifted, interested, probably wet. Who was she with the night Parker was watching? God only knew, and Sophie wasn’t really concerned about it. But she wondered why Parker showed herself. She wondered if she should try to push a little harder. “That silk against your skin…” Tara met Sophie’s eyes finally, and there was something electric about it. Sophie’s breath caught. She was closer than she’d realized. She’d stopped keeping track.

But that’s how it was the first time she met. She might have let herself get caught too if she hadn’t been the one doing the catching.

“I didn’t think you’d forgotten.”

“No…” Sophie closed her eyes, quiet as her orgasm came in waves. “Not at all.”

When she opened her eyes again, Tara was already halfway dressed and pulling one of her boots on. Sophie hadn’t expected anything less.

“After that,” Tara said, “I think I owe you another one.” She winked. It was ridiculous and fake, but Sophie was still chuckling when she let her go. It was only a dalliance, after all—as usual—and she had the team to get back to now.


End file.
